Dyskusja:Strona główna/Archiwum 1
To jest finalna wersja To jest finalna wersja strony głównej. Wszystko zostało na niej dokładnie poprawione i dopracowane. Proszę nie zmieniać już niczego tylko zostawić tak jak jest. Jeżeli chodzi o Empirepedzistę miesiąca, wstawiłem tam swój nick jako przykład, zresztą myślę że na nią zasłużyłem :) Mam bardzo wielki wkład do tej encyklopedii. Na stronie głównej nie ma już nic do zmieniania. Jedynie regularnie uzupełnianie wybranego artykułu tygodnia, "Czy wiesz, że..." oraz Improvement drive który nie jest jeszcze ukończony, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy: Przejażdżka Udoskonalenia. Chyba wiecie co mam na myśli :) Zobaczcie jak to wygląda na angielskiej wiki: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page . Zapomniałbym dodać, że narazie musimy się wstrzymać od pisania i uzupełniania jakichkolwiek artów czy kategorii. Musimy najpierw przetłumaczyć z angielskiej wersji na polską następujące artykuły i potem trzymać się ich gdy będziemy pisać jakiegoś nowego arta. Są to: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/WookieeProject_Locations < na polską nazwę arta: EmpireProject_Lokacje i tłumaczenie z tego linka; http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Manual_of_Style < na polski jest to instrukcja styli (Instrukcja_Styli), należy ją przetłumaczyć i stale się nią kierować przy pisaniu artów; http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Layout_Guide < czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu rozplanowanie orientacji?, tym to ja już sam się zajmę tak jak innymi tego typu, np. kategoriami. Jeżeli chcecie pomóc przetłumaczcie pierwsze dwa linki. Resztą zajmę się ja ;) Seba, 10 lip 2006 (UTC) ---- A ja czekam już kilka dni kiedy naprawicie poważny błąd, bo mam nadzieję, że to tylko błąd a nie celowe działanie na głównej stronie. DantE 18:51, 10 lip 2006 (UTC) ---- Yun-Yuzzhan, nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz usunąć Empirepedię? Seba 12:31, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) ---- Dlatego, że nie ma sensu kontynuować tego projektu w obecnej chwili, zwłaszcza w formie marnej kopii Wookieepedii, gdzie są bezmyślnie kopiowane i tłumaczone teksty. Nawet ci się nie chciało poprawić daty otwarcia encyklopedii Seba. 217.67.201.30 10:44, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) ---- Bo nie znałem prawdziwej daty otwarcia. Dlatego zostawiłem "orginalną". Zresztą, chciałem ją tylko upodobnić do Wookiepedii. Popatrz na Wikipedię, angielska i polska wersja. Prawie niczym się nie różnią oprócz języka... ale jak chcesz. Trzeba zakończyć ten anarchizm na stronie, że każdy sobie i nie ma żadnego admina. Nie długo założę na innym serwie encyklopedię. I wtedy wszystko zacznie się od początku... chyba, że chcesz to ze mną zmienić, możemy się zgadać i razem działać. Seba 16:24, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) Zamknięcie strony Uwaga: ta strona nie będzie zamknięta. Yun-Yuuzhan nie jest jej właścicielem i nie ma żadnej możliwości decydowania w tym względzie. Jeśli ktoś chce dalej pracować nad encyklopedią – może to robić. Jeśli Yun-Yuuzhan będzie sabotował takie działania, uprawnienia administratora mogą być mu odebrane i ewentualnie nadane komu innemu. Szoferka 05:21, 15 lip 2006 (UTC) :Wygląda na to, że Yun-Yuuzhan nigdy tych uprawnień nie miał, więc odebrane mu nie zostaną. Reszta pozostaje aktualna, Wikia nie zostanie zamknięta. Szoferka 05:43, 15 lip 2006 (UTC) ---- Jest tutaj wogóle jakiś administrator? Bo z tego co widzę, Yun-Yuzzhan nie jest adminem, więc kto nim jest? Chyba nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, że wcale nie ma admina :( . Ja chciałbym ubiegać się o prawa administratorskie, mogę poświęcić Empirepedii trochę czasu, gdy skończą się wakacje to wiadomo, że trochę mniej będę wchodził na internet, ale napewno o niej nie zapomnę i będę wchodził przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Seba 14:00, 15 lip 2006 (UTC) :Nie ma tutaj admina, ale może być. Niestety, wchodzenie raz na tydzień to o wiele za mało. Pilnowaniem strony zajmie się pewnie ktoś, kto codziennie jest na Wikii. Zanim cokolwiek w tym kierunku będzie ustalone, poczekamy na zjawienie się kolegi Yun-Yuuzhana i jego zdanie w kwestii. Szoferka 18:08, 15 lip 2006 (UTC) :: No dobrze, będę wchodził raz na dzień. Ale wydaje mi się, że nie ma aż takiej potrzeby, żeby wchodzić tu raz na tydzień. Ale jeżeli tak admin ma ustalone to będę tak robić. No ale dobra, poczekajmy co ma na ten temat Yun-Yuzzhan. Seba 11:01, 16 lip (UTC) ---- Ciekawe jak wy chcecie ciągnąć ten projekt w 2-3 osoby. Aby encyklopedia była coś warta potrzebujecie kilkanaście osób z fandomu, które by były w stanie pisać nowe hasła. :Projekt nie musimy być pociągnięty teraz. Utrzymuję jednak, że nie zostanie zamknięty. Jest kilka jednoosobowych Wikii (zobacz w:Category:Polish) i nikt nie uważa tego za porażkę. Szoferka 21:38, 16 lip 2006 (UTC) ::Jeśli ten projekt nie ma być ciągnięty terez to powiem, że za miesiąc nie będzie sensu go dalej kontynuować. DantE 09:41, 17 lip 2006 (UTC) Tłumaczenie z Wookieepedii w dodatku z mnóstwem błędów według mnie nie ma większego sensu. Jak już wrzucacie coś to dla przyzwoitości przetłumaczcie całość a nie zostawiajcie fragmentów po angielsku. Jak czytam niektóre hasła, to nie znając ich wersji angielskiej w ogóle nie wiedziałbym o co chodzi. Pamiętajcie, że nie wszystkie informacje z Wookiee są sprawdzone i prawdziwe. DantE 14:56, 16 lip 2006 (UTC)~ :Taka jest idea wiki, że wszystko można z czasem poprawić. To normalna sytuacja, że każde startujące wiki nie startuje na najwyższym poziomie. Nie widzę tutaj problemu. Szoferka 21:38, 16 lip 2006 (UTC) :: Idea Wiki oczywiście, że opiera się na możliwości stałego poprawiania, coś o tym wiem. Ale czytając tłumaczenia ostatnio wrzuconych haseł całkowicie się załamałem. Te tłumaczenia są żałosne. Osoba je robiące nie zna ani angielskiego ani co gorsze polskiego. Roi się w nich od błędów zarówno literówek jak i stylistycznych. Tłumaczy się poszczególne wyrazy a nie całe zdania w wyniku czego wychodzą głupoty. W dodatku zauważyłem problemy z nazewnictwem. No i oczywiście problem głównej strony, o którym już wspominałem. DantE 09:41, 17 lip 2006 (UTC) EHHH RÓBCIE CO CHCECIE JA SIĘ DO TEGO JUŻ NIE PRZYZNAJE YUN *Mam nadzieję, że ta strona zostanie zamknięta - jest żałosną kopią Wookieepedii. Tellur 18:06, 23 lip 2006 (UTC) *Ech, czepiacie się. Może to jest kopia Wookie, ale na pewno da się zrobić coś żrby to nie była marna kopia. Przcież, ideą wiki jest poprawianie, co nie? Seba 21:10, 23 lip 2006 (UTC) *Seba i Szoferka mają racje. Jak wiki ma nie straszyć jak jest pusta. Trzeba się wziąść do roboty, a nie narzekać i zamykać. Tak było z wiki Fallouta. Stała pusta pare miesięscy, ale powoli się rozruszała i dziś ma ponad 200 artykułów. LukaszC747 15:51, 26 lip 2006 (UTC) Ups.. Napis strona główna jest zasłaniany przez tabelkę witamy w Empirepedii! :Już jest ok. Szoferka 10:46, 1 sie 2006 (UTC) : Na chwilę obecną (01.08.2006r. 15:54) raczej nie... ---- U mnie jest wszystko ok. Ale, zauważyłem, że to nie jest oryginał strony "Dyskusja:Strona Główna", ponieważ Yun-Yuzzhan utworzył nową o nazwie z dużymi literami: STRONA GŁÓWNA. Po powrocie z dyskusji na przycisku artykuł, główną przekierowuje na złą stronę. Spróbuję to zmienić Seba 17:35, 1 sie 2006 (UTC) : Ok, już to zrobiłem. Później trzeba się pozbyć strony: Dyskusja:STRONA GŁÓWNA. ::Zamieniłam mirror pisany wielkimi literami na przekierowania. Szoferka 18:17, 1 sie 2006 (UTC) :::I teraz jest już bjutiful! No ładnie! Wiecie że w Polsce mamy przynajmniej 2 wiki o SW! Ossus i Empirepedie. Tylko że Ossus jest już nawet większa od Empirepedi, choć ma dopiero kilka dni. Dlatego proponuje połaczenie obu tych Wiki. I wtedy zamiast dwóch małych encyklopedi będziemy mieli jedną dużą. A co wy o tym sądzicie?!--Prymonek 13:02, 13 sie 2006 (UTC) * Zobaczymy co inni powiedzą. Zresztą, jak chcesz to zrobić? Po drugie, musimy przetłumaczyć kilka artykułow w których były by zawarte zasady pisania... popatrzcie na to: http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Revan a na to: http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Maul (nie dokończone). Trzeba ustalić zasady i wtedy będzie troche ulgi bo nie będzie śmietnika i każdy bedzie pisał tak jak trzeba a nie każdy sobie. Seba 14:20, 13 sie 2006 (UTC) * W tym momencie istnienie Empirepedii traci jakikolwiek sens, zwłaszcza, że Ossus ma już tyle własnych haseł a ta encyklopedia się nie rozwija a dotychczasowe hasła w większości są żałosnym tłumaczeniem Wookiepedii. * Może byś w końcu przestał się ukrywać i podał swój nick i adres do "Ossusa". Fakt encyklopedia trochę podupada ale już nie długo stanie na nogi. Narazie nie mogę więcej powiedzieć ;) EDIT: Ups, pomyliłem się podałeś nick, ale nie podałeś linka do "Ossusa". Seba 22:42, 13 sie 2006 (UTC) * Nie widzę przeszkód, żeby przenieśli się tu ludzi z innego projektu. Wikia natomiast, mająć doświadczenie z sukcesami innych wiki o Star Wars, nie będzie raczej skłonna zamknąć tego projektu, żeby ludzie stąd przenieśli się gdzieś indziej. Sprawy personalne są, wierzę, do dogadania. Jakiś adres Ossusa można? Szoferka 23:15, 13 sie 2006 (UTC) *www.ossus.pl --Prymonek 09:50, 14 sie 2006 (UTC) * No nawet jestem mile zaskoczny. Ale nie lepiej by było tak jak mówi Szoferka, przenieść się do nas, ponieważ wikia ma doświadczenie. Swoją drogą, jakbyśmy połączyli siły to nieźle by to wyszło. Ale; jak już mówiłem - nie ma tam żadnych zdjęć. Owszem, rzeczy tam opisane są całkiem dobre ale nie ma ramki i obrazu. A to odstrzsza użytkowników. Zobaczcie na zwykłą wikipedię. BTW, przeczytałem w serwisie gwiezdne-wojny.pl o tym, że nie dawno Ossus zostało otwarte. Czym prędzej radze przenieść się tutaj i wspólnie tworzyć encyklopedie. Szczegóły: http://gwiezdne-wojny.pl/news.php?nr=8012#kom jak ktoś ma tam konto niech napisze coś o Empirepedii. Seba 14:00, 14 sie 2006 (+1) *Ci z Ossus mają o jakieś 630 haseł więcej. Lepiej się do nich przyłączyć! --Prymonek 15:41, 14 sie 2006 (UTC) chopaki! Empirepedia upadnie, jeśli nie przyłączy się do Ossus! To jest być albo nie być!--Prymonek 15:54, 14 sie 2006 (UTC) *Tak jak powiedziała Szoferka, wikia to międzynarodowy projekt i mamy wspracie od innych wiki SW. Niech Ossus przystanie tutaj. Zresztą, Ossus to też marna kopia Wookiepedii. Podobne kategorie, poza światem i świat SW... Ossus nie spełnia moich wymagań jeśli tak mogę ^^ . Mówiłem już, planety, postacie - ramki z opisem i z ładnie rozmieszczonymi zdjęciami. --Seba 14:25, 15 sie 2006 (+1 GMT) No to Empirepedia upadnie. A ja idę robić artykuły na Ossus, tak jak większość fanów SW. A kategorie sa podobne, bo wygodne.--Prymonek 12:53, 15 sie 2006 (UTC) :A jakie tak na prawdę macie wsparcie od Wikii? I jakie to wikia ma doświadczenie? Przecież tu nie liczy się doświadczenie Wikii, tylko ludzi robiących daną encyklopedię. --Pafawag 14:34, 15 sie 2006 (UTC) admin Jeśli szukacie administratora strony, to zgłaszam się na ochotnika. Mogę pomóc również przy tworzeniu oprawy graficznej (bo z tym jest BARDZO kulawo) i tłumaczeniu artykułów. SkywalkerPL 09:47, 19 sie 2006 (UTC) :To wszystko możesz robić bez uprawnień admina. Szoferka 10:01, 19 sie 2006 (UTC) *dlatego tam było również :> ale chciałbym pomóc w czymś jeszcze, np. tłumaczeniu stron specjalnych (większość to 100% english), czy w administracji (hm... macie jednego admina? nie za mało :>) SkywalkerPL 11:19, 19 sie 2006 (UTC) :Strony specjalne, czyli komunikaty MediaWiki są w większości przetłumaczone. Tyle razy już widziałam tekst dajcie mi admina, to pomogę tłumaczyć MediaWiki, że już w niego nie wierzę. Ja nie jestem stąd, jestem ogólnie z Wikii. Jedynym adminem i biurokratą (osobą uprawnioną do nadawania uprawnień) tutaj jest SebaP, możesz go zapytać, czy da Ci uprawnienia. Ale nie sądzę, żeby jeden admin to było mało (w sytuacji, kiedy na Wikipedii jeden admin przypada na 2500 haseł), zresztą kilka osób trzyma oko na tę Wikię, łącznie ze staffami. Gdyby była potrzebna interwencja, wystarczy wbić na irca Wikii. Po lewej w okienku na dole jest link live chat and support. Szoferka 19:52, 19 sie 2006 (UTC) * Nie sądzisz, że jeden admin to za mało... może i nie, ale najpierw takowy musi ISTNIEĆ. Ostatnia kontrybucja Seby miała miejsce 13 sierpnie 2006, encyklopedia praktycznie nie istnieje - puki co tutaj nie ma nic - pomocy brak, faq brak, strona główna w rozsypce, nikt nie dba o formatowanie artykułów (przynajmniej te o filmach są dobre, no i te co sam napisałem, lub poprawiłem) jeśli cokolwiek pisze, kuknij tutaj: "Napisanie niezbędnych artów, zajmie trochę, głosowanie wznowie pod koniec lipca, kiedy to już wszystko powinno być zrobione" Blahaha, mało co z krzesła nie spadłem - od 1 sierpnia, kiedy to napisano powstał... uwaga... 1''' ARTYKUŁ (zrobiony przez kogoś innego niż ja), więc naprawdę... po pierwsze to nie ma tutaj nikogo aktywnego, a po drugie wątpię aby admin odwiedzał tą witrynę częściej niż raz na miesiąc (jeśli wogóle...). Ewidentnie widać podejście: "przetłumaczę im interfejs (albo ściągnę gotowca) i siadne se na tronie czekając aż mi napiszą encyklopedię", admin nawet nie pokusił się o stworzenie podstawowych szablonów - nadal nie ma szablonu artykułu tygodnia (swoją drogą, nie ma z czego wybierać), a szablon "czy wiesz, że" skopiowałem samemu, a PRZYNAJMNIEJ to mogło by być zrobione! W końcu da się wyłuskać jakieś ciekawostki z tych 54 artykułów. Sam zachodzę w głowe jakim cudem Empirepedia jest oficjalną wersją wookieepedii, ale skoro ruska encyklopedia z 3 artykułami może być, to... szkoda słów. Dlatego właśnie chciałbym zostać adminem, aby ożywić trochę witrynę, trochę marketingu, PORZĄDNA POMOC I SZABLONY i może uda się dostukać przynajmniej do setki... Więc pozdro dla administracji i gorliwych obrońców Empirepedii, czekający na Admina SkywalkerPL 13:58, 22 sie 2006 (UTC) * Jeśli uważasz, że powinienem został administratorem, lub przeciwnie, że w żadnym wypadku nie nadaję się do tej roli: zagłosuj SkywalkerPL 15:51, 23 sie 2006 (UTC) Pojawienie się Zobaczcie artykuł: 23 Mere, mamy tam coś takiego jak "Pojawienie się". Teoretycznie jest to tłumaczenie angielskiego odpowiednika - "Appearances" (dosłownie: pojawienie się, wygląd, ukazanie się, zjawienie się, okazanie się). Moim zdaniem taka wersja, jest... conajmniej dziwna. Proponowałbym dwa wyjścia: #Przenosimy wszystko z Appearances do Sources (Źródła), gdyż jakby na to nie patrzeć każde "Pojawienie się" to nowe informacje, czyli nowe źródło (nawet jeśli nie wykorzystane, to zawsze jest to źródło jakiś informacji o danym temacie). (Moim zdaniem jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie) #Wymyślamy nową nazwę, nie będącą dosłownym tłumaczeniem. Przykład: "Publikacje". Chciałbym również dodać, że np. na Polskiej Wikipedii wogóle nie występuje coś takiego jak Appearances, więc ew. można wogóle z tego zrezygnować i wypisywać tylko źródła informacji. W artykule 23 Mere zwrot "Pojawienie się" powinien zostać zastąpiony przez "Źródła", gdyż to jest źródło na podst. którego napisano artykuł. SkywalkerPL 12:56, 19 sie 2006 (UTC) Propozycja loga 4 Propozycje loga (aktualnie jest niebieski kwadrat z napisem Wika, troche siara ;) ), jeśli się spodoba to zachęcam do ustawienia, nawet jeśli docelowo miało by być coś innego. Dla wybranej wersji zrobię jeszcze miniaturkę, żeby zastąpić grafike na stronie głównej (szturmowiec + napis w paincie). *50pxVader - niezawodny symbol sith i imperium + logo tego drugiego *50pxSzturmowiec wkomponowany w symbol imperium, bez nazwy *50pxszturmowiec (ładniejszy), logo imp. w tle, nazwa na bialo *50pxSzturmowiec wkomponowany w logo + nazwa na czarno Kliknij na grafike aby powiekszyc. SkywalkerPL 13:31, 19 sie 2006 (UTC) *Proponowałbym to drugie, lub 3 albo 4. W końcu, szturmowiec to wspaniałe logo imperium. Jeżeli chce ktoś wiedzieć dlaczego się nie odzywam to odpowiedz jest prosta - jestem na wakacjach w sanatorium. Więcej w głosowaniu na nowego admina. Pozdrawiam. -- Seba 15:35, 26 sie 2006 (+1 GMT) Ciekawe!? No ładnie sobię radzicie z wandalizmami! Od soboty od godz.8.15 fajny tekst jest w haśle Empireepedia! I to chcecie pokazać całemu światu! *Jest to spowodowane nieobecnością głównego admina, ale już Szoferka poprawiła. 07:58, 29 sie 2006 (UTC) *Proponuję bana edycji z numerów IP - żeby tylko rejestrowani mogli robić zmiany, bo mamy nagminnych wandali. 09:26, 30 sie 2006 (UTC) Link Przydałby się link do węgierskiej wookie....--Prymonek 15:46, 7 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Done. 09:51, 8 wrz 2006 (UTC) :*OK! --Prymonek 14:16, 8 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::*Ale najlepsze jest to, że węgrzy wookie zrobili tydzień temu!--Prymonek 18:09, 8 wrz 2006 (UTC) ossus ;) Zabawne są te ciągłe wpisy i reverty o Ossusie... Czy istnieje na tej wiki oficjalna zasada, która zabrania wspominania tej konkretnej, lub w ogóle wszystkich innych stron internetowych, ew. za wyjątkiem bazowanych na wikii? To chyba nie jest ta wolność, o której wspominał Jimbo? NLoriel 12:52, 11 wrz 2006 (UTC) *nie, ale łamał zasady - czytaj to na górze. Jak ktoś nie ma odwagi przyznać się do tego o czym pisze to niech nie pisze wcale. A dyskusji o ossusie nie będziemy poraz n-ty kontynuować, bo już morał był dawno postawiony: to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. 14:22, 11 wrz 2006 (UTC) **Mi to raczej pachnie cenzurą i teatrem jednego aktora... (łamał ten ostatni wpis jakiś regulamin? zasady przyjęte na podstawie konsensusu? nie. Tyle, że był ''politycznie niepoprawny'' i pisany z numeru IP, co też nie powinno być powodem dyskryminacji.) Ale cóż... Emocje, emocje... Nie widzę zbyt dużo ducha wiki w postępowaniu aktualnych administratorów tej strony. NLoriel 06:02, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ***Zaszło chyba jakieś nieporozumienie. Wikia nie jest Wikipedią (w:c:pl:Czym Wikia nie jest). Zasady, oprócz kilku generalnych, ustalane są dla każdej Wikii indywidualnie, a Jimbo Wales nie jest ideologiem Wikii. Szoferka 06:20, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ****OK, dziękuję za informację. A kto te zasady ustala i czy muszą być w zgodzie z tym? NLoriel 06:32, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) *****Zasady ustala społeczność danej Wikii. Powinny być w zgodzie z tymi, które podajesz, ale od każdej bodaj znajdzie się odstępstwo. Szoferka 06:34, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ******Uff, czyli jednak '''społeczność. Na razie nie mam więcej pytań, dzięki. NLoriel 06:37, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Przyjrzałam się, wpisy o Ossusie nie są ciągłe. Jeśli natomiast uznacie, że dalsze zakłócanie pracy linkami do Ossusa jest spamem, mogę go dodać do czarnej listy spamu. I tutaj ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy te linki wklejają: nie tylko nie będziecie mogli tego robić na całej Wikii, ale adres szybko przeniknie na inne czarnej listy, w tym na Wikimedię, czyli m.in. na Wikipedię, i będziecie mieli poważny problem z umieszczeniem linku do was gdziekolwiek. Lepiej dobrze się zastanówcie, zanim następny raz dacie zaproszenie. Zdaje się, że zostało już odrzucone. Szoferka 07:02, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Do wypowiedzi Szoferki dodam tylko, że temat ten już dawno był zakończony - nici z zamykania, połączenia itp. itd. Wszystkie tematy z ossusem już dawno były poruszane i zakończone. A zasady o pisaniu z IP zostały wprowadzone po wielu wandalizmach ze strony fanatyków ossusa, bo tylko tak można ich nazwać, gdyż jestem pewien, że prawdziwi, kulturalni użytkownicy ossusa również potępiają akty wandalizmu na innych wikach. I dlatego jeśli ktoś ma jakieś uwagi to i powinien mieć cywilną odwagę do przyznania się do tego. A jeśli nie, to jego komentarz będzie bezwzględnie usuwany. 07:34, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Z doświadczenia wiem, że mało kto zagląda do zarchiwizowanych wersji stron dyskusji. Dlatego jeżeli zachęcanie do encyklopedii na '''O'.'' ma tu być niemile widziane (a owszem, może być dość upierdliwe), to jakoś trzeba by o tym poinformować... W dokumencie a'la FAQ or sth. Bo w tej chwili to momentami wygląda niestety bardziej na cenzurę prewencyjną, niż utrzymywanie porządku (np. przy którymś usunięciu tekstu o Ossusie pojawił się w komentarzu zmian wpis o szkodzeniu image Empirepedii...). NLoriel 07:54, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Póki co tylko Ty drążysz ten temat. Jeśli już będzie się oficjalnie poruszało ten temat to da się odsyłacz do archiwum gdzie wszystko można przeczytać, a sam temat jest zakończony. A wstawianie cenzury na encyklopedię na o to... absurd. Więc kuknij sobie do archiwum - tam wszystko pisze i tam jest ten temat zakończony. 08:05, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) **Spróbuj przeczytać moją poprzednią wypowiedź jeszcze raz i zrozumieć jej treść, a także spróbować wykryć w niej konstruktywną sugestię. FYI: do archiwum zaglądałem, co też można z tamtej wypowiedzi wywnioskować. NLoriel 08:33, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) * NLoriel daj sobie z tym spokój do niektórych nie docierają argumenty. I nie podoba mi się Szoferka, że próbujesz obarczyć Ossus odpowiedzialnością za niepoważne zachowaniem jakiejś osoby, która w żaden sposób nie reprezentuje tej encyklopedii. Stosowanie zbiorowej odpowiedzialności świadczy tylko o was. DantE 08:23, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) **Nie jestem od podobania się, na szczęście. Jeśli nie można zastosować odpowiedzialności indywidualnej, bo nagle wszyscy umywają ręcę i twierdzą, że to nie oni, albo piszą spod ip, zamiast przyznać się do nicków, to odpowiedzialność zbiorowa jest jedynym wyjściem. Założę się, że po tej informacji zaproszenie ustaną – czyli jednak dotrze ona dokładnie do tego, do kogo miała dotrzeć i to dzięki użytkownikom Ossusa i ich nadwornej poczcie pantoflowej. I problem rozwiązany, chociaż dalej nikt nic nie wie. Szoferka 08:37, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ***Jak już tworzymy teorie spiskowe, to równie prawdopodobne co spisek ossusistów jest to, że to ktoś z miłośników Empire... spamuje, żeby doprowadzić do wpisania adresu na blacklistę :> NLoriel 08:54, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ****No jasne. Ale tym Żydom to zawsze spiski uchodzą płazem... Szoferka 09:01, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Ech, no tak, wszystko pięknie ale zdaje się że wszyscy zapomnieliśmy o jednej rzeczy. Podobno Empirepedia to "encyklopedia Star Wars, którą każdy może redagować". A z tego co tu widzę to na razie rozwijana jest tylko ta, rzekomo zakończona, dyskusja. Aż się chce powiedzieć: "Choć ludu kupa, Empirepedia to d***...". Clone trooper 15:15, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Mam pytanko! Czy ktoś wie, jaka zewnętrzna strona wspiera Empire? Oczywiście z wyjątkiem innych wiki, które nie kiwnął palcem by pomóc koleżce!--Prymonek 17:18, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Niop, Clone ma racje. Zamiast dyskutować na mało konstruktywne tematy pomogli byście pisać Empire! 18:46, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Forum:There is yet another: in Polish Joł, sprawdźcie ten wątek na Wookieepedii. Szoferka 22:03, 24 wrz 2006 (UTC) Widziałem i jak będę miał czas to sprostuję twoje wypowiedzi. Ze strony Ossusa nie ma żadnego konfliktu i co ma niby znaczyć, że nie mają podanych źródeł. DantE 05:23, 25 wrz 2006 (UTC) Widzę, że rozpoczęła się kampania oszczerstw i dyskredytacji na Wookieepedii ze stony tutejszych adminów. Ciekawe co sobie pomyślą ludzie z zagranicy o Polakach. Jak macie jakieś problemy i pretensje to czemu nie zgłaszacie tego do bezpośrednio do załogi Ossusa tylko roztrząsacie to na forum publicznym w dodatku międzynarodowym. Jak chcecie pogadać to zróbmy to we włsnym gronie, a nie na forum Wookiee. DantE 10:36, 25 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Tam nie ma oszczerstw, tylko dyskusja odnośnie tego co zauważył Silly Dan. A pretensji żadnych nie mamy i prosimy nas bezpodstawnie nie oskarżać. A jeśli chodzi Ci o ewentualną dyskusję na temat łączenia to powinno się to odbyć właśnie tam, gdyż my jako admini też nie jesteśmy właścicielami encyklopedii - jest nimi serwis wika.com i taka dyskusja mogłaby się odbyć tylko na Wookieepedii której jesteśmy częścią albo na wika.com z tego samego powodu - a po angielsku, żeby inni też mieli możliwość wypowiedzenia się, a nie tylko grono Ossusa. 11:21, 25 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::Mogę przyjąć, że te nieprawdziwe informacje jakie tam podałeś, wynikały tylko z twojej niewiedzy, do której zresztą sam się przyznałeś. Dlatego więc radzę następnym razem abyś wpierw dowiedzieć się o czym się piszesz. Druga sprawa, skoro nie chcesz aby łączyć wandalizm na Ossusie z Empirepedią, sam tak nie postępuj. Osoby, które niszczą waszą stronę w żaden sposób nie można utożsamiać z Ossusem, bo nie są to ani admini, ani przedstawiciele kapituły. Żadna ze stron nie może przecież odpowiadać za chamskie postępowanie nie znanych im ludzi. Admini Ossusa na pewno wyciągną konsekwencje jeśli wykryją takie osoby. DantE 16:54, 25 wrz 2006 (UTC) :::Pierwsze słyszę, żeby mówić o problemach przez kogoś sprawianych można było mówić tylko z osobą, które te problemy sprawia. Mam też nadzieję, że ostatni, hej! Szoferka 10:20, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::::Żadna ze stron nie może przecież '''odpowiadać' za chamskie postępowanie nie znanych im ludzi.'' 217.153.60.83 11:10, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC)(warunkowo dopuszczony post z ip) :::::Nie chcę łączyć, ale jednak to Wy pierwsi rozpoczęliście dyskusję odnośnie wandalizmów. Ale muszę przyznać, że jednak klasę pokazałeś DantE, jak tylko zobaczyłeś wandala to reakcja była stanowcza i chwała Ci za to . Niestety o wandalizmie na Ossusie dowiedziałem się dopiero z tej dyskusji, ale masz moje zapewnienie, że postąpiłbym tak samo. Mam nadzieję, że już nie będzie potrzeby poruszania tych przykrych dla obu stron tematów 11:46, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) Wandalizm Chciałbym ostrzec osobę, która niszczyła stronę główną, że jej działanie nie obejdzie się bez konsekwencji. Jej IP został już przekazany do administratorów Ossusa. DantE 16:10, 25 wrz 2006 (UTC) Zabezpieczyłem główną. Jak ktoś ma coś przeciwko (w co wątpię) to dajcie znać. Zmienie na tylko dla zarejestrowanych 18:36, 25 wrz 2006 (UTC) OFICJALNIE CHCE PRZEPROSIĆ ZA MOJE DEBILNE WPROST ZACHOWANIE NA EMPIRE. POSTĄPIŁEM JAK DZIECIAK, ALE ZROBIŁEM TAK Z CZYSTEJ NIECHĘCI DO EMPIRE! PRZEYSIĘGAM ŻE NIGDY TAK JUŻ NIE ZROBIĘ!--83.31.74.100 13:24, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) (warunkowo dopuszczony post z IP) No cóż... jeśli drażni Cię istnienie Empire... ale przeprosiny przyjmujemy i mamy nadzieję, że to był ostatni przypadek wandalizmu. 11:31, 27 wrz 2006 (UTC) Tłumaczenia! Ostatnio na Empire coraz więcej artykułów jest przenoszonych z Wookie i dopiero po jakimś czsie tłumaczone. Powiem szczerze, to wygląda tak, że lepiej nie mówić!--Prymonek 10:59, 27 wrz 2006 (UTC) *eee... lol... a skąd ten pomysł!? Był tylko jeden taki przypadek z tego co wiem - RC, ale najprawdopodobniej stało się tak tylko z niewiedzy użytkownika. 11:14, 27 wrz 2006 (UTC) * Tak to prawda. Był jeden taki przypadek, a mianowicie RC. Postaram się to z biegiem czasu przetłumaczyć, ale najpierw muszę się zabrać za "swój" Atak Klonów. 12:14, 27 wrz 2006 (UTC) Czy Empire ma przyszłość? No właśnie! Od kilku dni udzielają sie tu tylko SebaP i ja. Dlaego proponuje żebyś SeboP przeszedł do Ossusa (może zostałbyś tam nawet strażnkiem!) i zamknął Empire (albo zrobić przekierowanie).--Prymonek 05:50, 11 paź 2006 (UTC) *Prawda jest taka, że Empire tworzą nie tylko Ty i SebaP. A opcji zamknięcia encyklopedii po prostu nie ma. Encyklopedia nie jest własnością ani Twoją, ani SebyP, lecz całej społeczności która ją tworzy lub tworzyła. Również nie ma żadnej, nawet najmniejszej szansy na utworzenie przekierowania z Empire na jakąkolwiek inną encyklopedię. Dyskusja ta była już poruszana - odsyłam do wcześniejszych postów i prosiłbym o nie kontynuowanie tej bezsensownej dyskusji, tym bardziej w świetle nadchodzących modernizacji Empire. Pierwsze kroki zostały już podjęte - zmiana nazwy. 14:54, 12 paź 2006 (UTC) Strona użytkownika SkywalkerPL Czemu strona użytkownika SkywalkerPL i jej dyskusja została zablokowana. Administrator powinien ją odblokować lub skasować, gdyż tekst tam zamieszczony obraża inne osoby. Jeśli strona nie zostanie usunięta należy umożliwić sprostowanie nieprawdziwych informacji tam zamieszczonych. DantE 08:54, 17 paź 2006 (UTC) :Zamierzasz sprostować to na jego własnej stronie użytkownika? Bo jeżeli tak, to jest to raczej niemożliwe, niezależnie od tego, czy jest zabezpieczona, czy nie. Jeżeli zamierzasz to zrobić w jakiś inny sposób, który nie wymaga odbezpieczenia tej strony, to nie rób z tego problemu innego, niż Twój własny. Szoferka 13:53, 17 paź 2006 (UTC) :Miałem złudną nadzieję, że pozostali admini podejmą odpowiednie kroki, zgodne z zasadami panującymi na większości wiki, ale raczej nie ma co na to liczyć. DantE 16:36, 17 paź 2006 (UTC), ::Patrząc na Twój wkład tutaj, jesteś raczej jedną z ostatnich osób, która może wymagać, oczekiwać, liczyć albo chociaż mieć złudną nadzieję. Chętnie się dowiem jakie to zasady te, o których mówisz, a także poznam dowód, że panują one na większości wiki. Szoferka 00:22, 18 paź 2006 (UTC) Panel po lewej Czy możliwe jest zrobienie panelu z artykułami w innych językach na innych wikiach - takiego jak na Wookiee, Jedipedii itp. ? (83.8.58.50 13:18, 21 paź 2006 (UTC)) :Tak, jest możliwe i jest w drodze, powinny być może w tym miesiącu. Szoferka 13:24, 21 paź 2006 (UTC) ::Powinny w sensie one, linki interwiki, bo tu o to chodzi. Szoferka 13:25, 21 paź 2006 (UTC) Dyskusja na Wookieepedii Na Wookieepedii w dyskusji dotyczącej Empirepedii i/lub Ossusa jako oficjalnych partnerów pojawiła się prośba o wypowiedzi osób edytujących na Empire. Będzie miło, jeśli ktoś się wypowie... W razie potrzeby mogę służyć jako tłumacz. NLoriel 12:53, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Zaproszenie na Konferencję Wikimedia 2007 Fundacja Wikimedia zaprasza na: :Konferencję Wikimedia Polska 2007, która odbędzie się w Białowieży, 1-3 maja 2007 r. :Celem konferencji jest stworzenie platformy wymiany doświadczeń między uczestnikami projektów Wikimedia, innych podobnych społeczności oraz osobami z zewnątrz. :Poza tym impreza ta będzie okazją do integracji członków społeczności projektów Wikimedia jak i ogólnie wszystkich osób związanych z projektami wolnej twórczości i oprogramowania. :Więcej informacji o konferencji można znaleźć pod adresem: :http://pl.wikimedia.org/wiki/Konferencja_Wikimedia_Polska_2007 :Pozdrowienia, :Tomek "Polimerek" Ganicz: :http://pl.wikimedia.org/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Polimerek NLoriel 07:28, 18 sty 2007 (UTC) Czy Seba żyje? Czy Seba żyje? , i kiedy się pojawi?